fanfiction_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Mary's Happily Ever After
With the Crash Bandicoot villains arrested, The Chameleon turned to stone, and Penelope Spectra gone forever, Gumball walked over to Johnny and nuzzled him on the cheek. He, Gumball, Giselle, Snow White, and Queen Aurelia looked to see a path that was finally opened to the castle. Johnny quickly made his way inside, seeing everyone in the castle grounds still asleep. As the morning sun approached, Giselle, Snow White, and Queen Aurelia guided Johnny up the stairs of the tower into Mary's chamber. Just as soon as he saw her there, he remembered the first time he laid his eyes on her. It was the same red-haired girl in the forest, who sang beautifully in the wilderness. He slowly walked up to her and stood there for a moment, looking at her beauty. Then Johnny slowly leaned down and kissed the red-haired girl gently. He pulled back, and then...Mary's eyes opened, and she was awake at last! Mary looked up at the yellow-haired boy and then recognized he was the one she met before. Then Mary smiled at her true love. The spell is now broken! Giselle and the two others then became very happy and hugged each other as they shed tears of happiness. Angus smiled, realizing this was a happy ending for Johnny and Mary. As soon as the spell was broken, everyone else in the castle and outside started to waken. Inside the throne room, everyone started to awaken as well. Hugh, Lila, and Horace began to wake up and yawned. Hugh looked at Horace and saw that he was still asleep. Hugh shook him awake, and Horace began to wake up slowly. "Oh, ah, forgive me, Horace, the wine ... Now, you were saying?" asked Hugh. "I was? Oh yes, well, after all, Hugh, this is the fourteenth century." said Horace. "Yes, you said that a moment ago." said Hugh. Horace said, "Well, to come right to the point, my neighbor Johnny says he's going to marry..." But he was interrupted when the fanfare was sounded, or to be more precise, by the first notes from the Sleeping Beauty Waltz. The Three Princesses then appeared at a balcony as they watched the whole thing from there as Johnny and Mary appeared, side-by-side, walking down the stairs. Johnny was now wearing a royal scarlet red uniform with gold trimming, dark pink pants with gold lining, light gray opera gloves, black shoes, and a gold crown with emeralds on his head. Mary was now wearing her bright orangish yellow dress with the matching ocean bright orangish yellow shoes and bloomers, along with the gold tiara and necklace again. Then Hugh and Lila became happy to see their daughter. "It's Mary! She's here!" said Hugh. Horace somewhat seemed shocked with his mouth opened. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. His neighbor is with a princess? Then what does his nephew mean by young scientist? "And...and Johnny!" said Horace, surprised to see his neighbor with Mary. Johnny and Mary approached the throne and bowed/curtsied before Hugh, Lila, and Horace. Mary then fondly ran up to her mother and embraced her for the first time. "Mary, dear!" Lila cried, tears of joy in her eyes. "We're so glad your all right!" "Of course I'm all right," replied Mary. "I was free from that awful sleeping spell!" Mary was now reunited with Hugh and Lila after thirteen years. Up on the balcony, the Three Princesses smiled happily, with Queen Aurelia sighing with her hands in her face, Giselle just looking at Johnny and Mary, and Snow White shedding tears of joy on her handkerchief. Horace approached his neighbor, still confused about the whole young scientist/princess thing. "What does this mean, boy?" he said, "I don't..." But he was interrupted again when Mary approached him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she approached Johnny, who was standing on the dance floor, waiting for her. "May I have this dance?" he asked. "Oh yes," said Mary, curtsying before the yellow-haired boy. "Please." "But, but,..." said Horace. But Johnny and Mary stood upright and began dancing as the Once Upon A Dream music started to play. Horace looked at Hugh and Lila in disbelief, shook his head, and said, "I don't understand at all." But Hugh and Lila didn't listen to him as they smiled and began humming along the Once Upon A Dream music. Horace looked up at the balcony and saw Giselle, Snow White, and Queen Aurelia also humming along to the music. Horace shrugged his shoulders, forgetting about the whole thing, and started humming along to the music as Johnny and Mary continued to dance. On the balcony, Snow White shed a tear, and Giselle heard her sniffling and sobbing. "Why, Snow White! What's the matter, dear?" Giselle asked the princess. "Oh, I just love happy endings." said Snow White, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Giselle smiled and said, "Yes, I do, too." When Giselle saw the color of Mary's dress, she gasped. It was bright orangish yellow instead of light blue and dark pink! And so were Mary's shoes and bloomers! "Snow White, did you make the dress orangish yellow?!" With a whirl of her wand, she zapped the dress, shoes, and bloomers and turned them light blue, saying, "Light blue!" Chorus: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream Queen Aurelia also saw that the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers were now light blue and said, "Bright pink!" and, therefore, turning them bright pink. "Oh no!" sighed Snow White, "Here we go again!" Chorus: I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam Then we see the castle disappear around Johnny and Mary, and they kept on dancing in the clouds. All the time, the dress, shoes, and bloomers kept changing their color from bright pink to light blue and so forth. At last the dress, shoes, and bloomers were changed to their orangish yellow color again. Then they kissed each other once more. Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem As the last page read, "And they lived happily ever after." The book closed itself, and the fire on the candle was blown out. Chorus: But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once UPON A DREAM!!! THE END A Cochrane-A Parody Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake